russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella in Wonderland airs The Mermaid Finale this July
June 25, 2014 Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador ‘Janella in Wonderland’ is Most Successful Teen Mermaid Fantasy in Philippine TV IBC’s top-rating PrimeTastik fantasy series Janella in Wonderland remains to be the no.1 teen fantaserye in the country as it recently won in the ratings game over ABS-CBN and GMA. Janella in Wonderland tops the primetime ratings while Your Heart, My Love grabs the lead. After almost a 7-month of winning the hearts of TV viewers, the country’s consistent, most successful and top-rating primetime teen mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland will air its finale episode titled The Mermaid Ending on Friday (July 4) on IBC-13’s PrimeTastik. Meanwhile, the Kapinoy primetime princess believes that despite its new competition, TV viewers will still continue to support Janella in Wonderland because of the upcoming heart-pounding, romance, adventure, fantasy and love scenes in the fantasy drama series with a huge hit. With its one-of-a-kind original production from its production design, magnificent costumes, and visually outstanding effects up to the remarkable underwater scenes, impressive fantasy, love, romantic and adventure story, cast, locations, costumes, and musical score, Janella trilogy of the mermaid fantaserye is topbilled by the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador as her first leading role with Marlo Mortel, Freddie Gutierrez, Victor Anastacio, Gloria Romero, Alfred Vargas and Bettina Carlos, quickly became a hit not only among the young viewers but also among families and kids. Loyal fans were hooked with the fantasy and mermaid adventures and lesson-filled misadventures of a simple young girl named Janella Bernardo, the mermaid tale turned into a princess will fall in love and how she will become a teen mermaid princess as the Princess of the Waves. “Oh my gee, i'm so exciting mermaid princess how Janella fall in love again because this mermaid tail girl iin the land that I have received this year,” said Janella who admitted that she has become attached to her character. I'm so oh my super gee, i'm Janella Bernardo feels the magic for me. Since Janella in Wonderland started airing last January 13 as young Janella (Abby Bautista), last January 27 as growing Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), and last March 17 will be a mermaid tale, it has won over TV viewers and dominated its timeslot because of Janella’s exciting journey with Victor (Marlo Mortel). From its consistent high national TV ratings,'' Janella in Wonderland'' truly conquered the nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook almost every night; fans of exciting mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack and merchandise; numerous magazine covers; and its sold-out concerts. Janella in Wonderland is one of IBC's flagships in the fantasy drama of the ratings game, it consistently tops on its timeslot. After Honesto and Adarna, it faced a new rival of the so-called Sirena Wars like Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena, and recently Nino remained the beaten in the national TV ratings. With the show’s phenomenal success, Victor and Gloria became royal household names for the family as Lloyd and and Dina, respectively; Marlo Mortel were crowned as their generation’s young superstar; and Janella was hailed as the country’s newest primetime princess and the fantaserye girl of primetime TV. The war between humans and mermaids will reach its climax as Janella fights for her kingdom against Lauren (Fretzie Bercede). How will Janella protect the world she is destined to reign now that she is loved to Victor? Will their love reunite and promote peace between mermaids and human beings? Dr. Bendor (Ramon Bautista) is the nemesis in the force to join the party. Janella loves the love puppy Dog Puppy (Jerome Ponce) she gaves Pet Fish (Nel Gomez), Zuma (Louise Abuel) and Crab (Elmo Magalona) are in the splash of beach. Now that the mermaid ending of Janella’s fairytale girl near, the Princess of the Waves in this island. Who will kiss Victor (Marlo Mortel) charming fall in love again? Also part of Janella in Wonderland are Michael Martinez, Aldred Nasayao, Miel Cuneta, Paolo Serrano, Matt Edwards, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Nathan Barrera, KC Montero, Kat Alano, RJ Jimenez, Fretzie Bercede, Francis Magundayao, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Carlo Lazerna, Anne Discher, Donjess Tejada, Liza Soberano, Shy Carlos, Alfred Vargas, Yen Santos, Mikee Lee, Kelly dela Cruz, Chris Gutierrez, Ramon Bautista as Dr. Bendor, Arvic Tan as The Water Emperor and RJ Ledesma as Evil Beneth. With the special participation of Jenine Desiderio and Freddie Webb. It us under the direction of Joyce E. Bernal. With the voices of Jerome Ponce as Dog Puppy, Nel Gomez as Janella's Pet Fish, Coleen Garcia as Lipstick Fish, Polo Ravales as Octopus, Jon Santos as Shrimp, Teejay Marquez as Jellyfish, Pia Magalona as Fisher, Juan Carlos Urquico as Porcupine Fish, Mario Maurer as Sea Lion, Louise Abuel as Zuma, Bobby Andrews as Tiger Fish, Elmo Magalona as Crab, Raven Villanueva as Sun Fish, Anton Revilla as Seal, Maybelyn dela Cruz as Chironex, Timothy Chan as Dreamfish, Josh Padilla as Remo (seahorse), Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark, CJ Navato as Squid, Ruben Gonzaga as Shark, Neil Coleta as Shell and Derrick Monasterio as Dragon Fish. Don’t miss the mermaid ending of Janella in Wonderland this Friday, 7:30pm, after Express Balita on IBC-13 PrimeTastik. For more updates, log in to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. For more information about Janella in Wonderland, visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/JanellainWonderland and Twitter.com/JanellainWonderland.